The present invention relates to displays, and more particularly, to liquid crystal displays (LCDs).
Liquid crystal displays are commonly used in, for example, laptop computers, digital clocks and watches, microwave ovens, compact disc (CD) players, mobile telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and the like. The use of LCDs in these devices is common because, for example, LCDs may be thinner and lighter and may draw less power than, for example, cathode ray tubes (CRTs). As the demand for these electronic devices increases, LCDs may be required to become more versatile to meet consumer demand.
Currently, there are three types of LCDs: highly transmissive, highly reflective and transflective. A transmissive display is typically backlit by a light source, for example, a light emitting diode (LED) or an electroluminescent (EL) panel. Transmissive displays may operate well in poorly lit environments but may not function adequately in bright environments, for example, in brightly lit office environments or sunlight. A reflective device, on the other hand, is typically front lit by, for example, sunlight or office lighting. Reflective displays may operate well in brightly lit environments, but may not be as useful in a poorly lit environment. A transflective display is a combination of a transmissive display and a reflective display. In particular, transmissive devices use a paired system where a moderate percentage of light is reflected and a moderate percentage of light is transmitted all the time. As such, a transflective display may not operate as well as a reflective display when front lit in a bright environment and may not operate as well as a transmissive display when back lit in a poorly lit environment.
In view of the above, more versatile LCDs, for example, LCDs that can function fully in a variety of lighting conditions, for use in a variety of products may be desired.